Osmond Cordae Locke
Osmond Cordae Locke is a knight who wants to promote the cause of Order. He's currently travelling in Libaterra. Biography Early Years Osmond Cordae Locke was born in Aison, in the city of Myridia specifically. He lived a fairly normal childhood, though his father left during the last stages of the Great War. He was instilled with the values of fairness and do unto others what you would have them do to you. His father Oscar practiced that to the best of his ability, and was well-loved by the populace. His superiors were more keen to put him on a leash than sing his praises. After he left, he was never seen nor heard from again. Then, one day, something enormous was seen flying their way on the horizon. Osmond's mother Melana panicked (and was vindicated later) and left, taking her son, some spare weapons, packed clothes, and a wrapped bundle, and caught a ride with a departing caravan. Slowly, Osmond accepted his father's death, becoming something of a guard for the caravan and honoring his father's memory through his use of fairness and the Golden Rule. It won him many friends among the other travelers. They reached a small port, and though the two left the caravan to travel by sea to Remon, the ship got lost at sea and somehow found its way to Libaterra. Word had by then reached them of the Godslayer and its rampages in Kageshima and Myridia. The fishing village was not their last stop, however. His mother took him further inland, closer to the City of Mages. At last, they stopped in a trader's town about a day or two away from Reign. The sixteen-year-old needed a place to grow up, and they'd been on the move for two years. It was time to stop again. So they took up residence in the town, slowly building a home there. Three years later, as a young adult, it was time for him to grasp his inheritance. Melana drew him aside and pulled out the mysterious wrapped bundle she'd carried for years. He looked confused, but she told him, "This was your father's, and it is your last inheritance from him. He had a foreboding feeling that he wouldn't come back from the War, and so he left it with us, to pass on to you when the time came. I think you're ready to receive this now." It was long, and by he heft, Osmond could tell it was a sword. He took the cloth away from it, and immediately was left in moderate disappointment. It looked like any other hand-and-a-half. The sheath was pretty worn down, and the finishing was dull and scratched on it. The hilt looked nice and sturdy enough, but he began to wonder about the blade. Any notches? Still, it was his father's. That, more than anything, urged him to grip the hilt and remove it from the sheath. It almost glowed, and he noticed old and unknown runes running up and down the blade on both sides. The blade itself was nearly perfect. Honed to a good edge and smooth as silk, it was far, far better than he expected of such an old sword. He had attended the Church of the Memory of Cardia that had been converted from the old Clergy of Cardia ever since he'd moved in, and had been interested in being a paladin for the church for a while. The small group of paladins gladly accepted him and gave him the armor of the rank, while he provided the sword. He worked alongside the other six of them. More recently, he and a woman named Aegle fell in love. He presented her with his mother's wedding ring, and they were soon married and living in a house of their own. Osmond worked all the harder at his job as paladin because of his radiant wife. Her belly swelled with child, and quickly enough, the paladin became a father. His strong connection to the church and his wife's own name inspired him to name the child Lucius. He was drawn into the study of the recorded prophecies in the little libraries of the church. He looked through the oldest ones until the day he found a scrap of parchment that had recorded an old, old prophecy. He left to find someone who could help him interpret it after no one in the town could, bidding his wife and infant son goodbye. He was bade in turn to not stay away for too long. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness While on his way to Trinity Gask where he hoped he could decipher the prophecy, Osmond happened upon a scarred woman. The two introduced themselves, and he learned the woman's name, Ax. After a brief discussion, Osmond proposed that since they were both headed for the same direction, they could travel together. Ax seemed hesitant but eventually agreed, and she asked if Osmond could help locate a stream so that some skins could be filled with water. After Osmond had located a good spot to fill the skins with water, he returned to Ax to give the skins back to her. Asking for the sake of the donkey, Osmond told Ax where he'd found the stream. Before she left, though, he asked the others in the camp for any help in deciphering a prophetic set of words he had in a book: When the Fruit of Earth and Tree passes into Darkness's Doorstep to meet the Seven Spawn of Hell When the Redeemed stand beside He Who Shines to summon the Spirit of the Mother and the Last Memories of Order The Red Lion will make peace Seven Darknesses will betray their comrades A City of Mages stands content Darkness breathes free of Death. Arcturius heard them, and tried to decipher it, up until the last stanza, at which point his suspicion was aroused. Ax helped as well before leaving with the donkey. Os tried to get Arc to be less suspicious, but whatever had happened to the boy kept him distrustful, and he left with Ax. Osmond later followed them to ask about Corwin's book, but was distracted when he heard Corwin's odd shout about Magic Mushrooms and not taking them for at least a week. When he got back he saw three nymphs. Aliases and Nicknames ; Osmond : What he is called. ; Os : A common nickname. Anyone that says he has or is a wizard gets punched. Appearance Tall, strong, and handsome, with striking scars from recent battles he's had with bandits, Osmond is the desire of many women. His hair shines like polished wooden banisters, crowning a strong brow, under which is a straight nose, navy blue eyes, and very dull-colored lips. He stands at 6'2". As a knight, he wears white armor that he prefers to keep immaculately clean, and a cream colored cloak. His sword is worn on his right hip. His shield is worn on his right arm in combat, but on his back when not. Personality and Traits Osmond sees the world in a less than pure light. He feels that it needs to be cleansed of the gods of darkness's influence, let the chaos out and let the light make things flourish. Yet, he finds children to be the symbols of purity. His own child, Lucius, reminds him of that every day. His wife Aegle is precious to him, the light of his day. The reason for his being aside from his infant son. Yet despite knowing the meaning of her name and how her dark hair contrasts with it, he never fails to see her radiance. Powers and Abilities He's skilled in the use of a sword and shield, and has a rudimentary grasp on white magic spells regarding shields, illusions, and healing. Biggest thing he's ever healed was a small knife cut, his illusions are translucent, and his shields are gone in one hit, so he has a ways to go. Relationships ;Aegle :His beloved wife of five years. Osmond wishes to return to his wife quickly, believing his quest for an interpretation to be a short matter. ;Lucius :His four year old son. The light of Osmond's world. He's proved to be a young rascal, though not in a bad way. Just the way that involves mud-spattered clothes after a hard day's play. See also *Aison Category:Characters Category:Church of the Memory of Cardia Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age